Headlights Flashing
by Riinii.Riin
Summary: So maybe on their first date, after years of being best friends, Adrien decides to drive his new car to impress Marinette. And maybe on the way there, the two start to remember past experiences that got them this far. And maybe... well, I'm not spoiling anything... so if you're curious... it'll only take a few minutes to read. / Two-Shot, mobile-written so excuse lack of effort \\
1. First Date

**Another story. This whole thing is written on mobile, so excuse... basically everything half-assed about it. Thank you.**

 **But just enjoy... not going to spoil anything. ;)**

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

"Fancy ride," Marinette teased as she closed the door to the car. Adrien offered a wicked smirk from the driver's seat.

"New car glory." he replied simply, pulling the car into motion and out of the curb. Away from the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. From the window, Mari's parents gave friendly waves of farewell with knowing looks, and the girl tried to fight a growing blush creeping onto her face.

Okay, yes, she still suffered from the massive - _obsession -_ \- crush over Adrien Agreste. But honestly, who could blame her? The two had become close friends over the school years, since their best friends Alya and Nino always dragged them off on double dates. Marinette always assumed that the two were more of easy partners, rather than dates, on those occasions.

Obviously at some point, Adrien had come to the point of considering the baker's daughter... as a bit more than an _'_ _easy partner'._ Well, why else would they be going on their first, real, magical, fabulous date right now in Adrien's epic new car-which Mari wondered was in hopes of impressing her, when the blond model often mentioned he rather liked his other vehicle. It was sweet.

Turning away from the window, not wanting to seem rude by daydreaming like she usually did, the girl attempted conversation. "So... y-you excited?" And there was the familiar stutter she had _thought_ she had gotten over.

Adrien gave her a quick glance, amusement flashing for a moment in his green eyes before his attention was directed back at the road before him. "Yeah. A little nervous, honestly." he admitted.

She laughed quietly at that, her fingers playing with a stray piece of black hair. Marinette had decided letting out her usual pigtails would be nice. Though she tried to ignore the lingering sadness that Adrien hadn't commented on her appearance. _Perhaps I look even worse than normal? Oh no, oh no, oh NO! What if I look TERRIBLE and he's nervous because he doesn't want to say anything and he's regretting asking me out and going into public with me because I look AWFUL! And then he'll disown me as his best friend and completely shun me away because I ruined our first-_

"You look nice."

Her jaw dropped.

Instantly, Adrien began to blush, diverting his gaze to the edge of the road and looking embarrassed. "Er... ah... you look nice all the time, b-but... well... I-I like your hair down. It... makes you look pretty-or, _prettier_ , because you're always pretty but... gah, what am I saying?!"

And this time she laughed louder. Laughing at herself cruelly for ever doubting Adrien. And laughing at his mess of words. "Now do you get how I'm like around you?" she put in smugly. "It's terrible. All the words and letters just mix together, and all I really want to say I _can't_ because-well-obviously I can't just randomly call you hot. O-or, ah, n-not that I ever t-thought that while just having a n-n-normal conversation! I-I mean, that's just creep-"

"Adorable?" Adrien piped, flashing the madly crimson-faced girl a smirk.

She stared for a moment, before letting a soft scowl cross her features. "N-no... I-I mean..."

His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as they pulled to a red light. "I think it's cute. Plus, I can't even count the number of times I've considered _you_ hot."

She tried to gather up her confidence again, sending the boy a wild smile in hopes of calming her nerves. "Oooh, first date and we're already this deep into it? The dark thoughts?"

"There's no turning back." Adrien chuckled, stepping on the accelerator as the light turn green. "You crossed the line the second you called me hot."

Marinette sputtered lamely for a few moments. And then she rightly corrected her sentences. "Okay, just so you know, that specific thought was a long time ago." she growled, though the reply was quite weak.

Adrien peeked to his right at his soon-to-be-official girlfriend. "When was the last time you considered me hot?" he questioned.

Mari looked at her lap, her blush only growing. "W-well... a few seconds ago..." She turned her head sharply to the window, watching houses drift by as she refused to see his flirty smile. "B-because you're... okay you just..." He waited silently. Mari gave her arms a firm cross, scowling once more. "You look cool when you drive, okay? Like... hot... and confident... and this conversation is literally over now!"

She cast him a quick glance. Sure enough, she had guessed what his face shown, despite only half seen as Adrien kept his eyes on the road. And, dang it, she couldn't help but stare at him while she had the chance. Because he _did_ look... well... _hot_ , okay?

As they rounded a corner, Adrien's voice entered the silence once more. "Hotness aside-though let me just say I pale in comparison to you, Marinette-remember that day we accidentally kissed?"

Her hands smacked against her cheeks in horror. "Oh God, don't remind me!" she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut as his loud laughter filled the closed in space.

"Hey, it wasn't awful!"

"It was at the worst possible time, and back when I couldn't even talk to you and always sputtered and choked-"

"-and confused me every time."

Marinette pouted. "...At least it led to good things." she added softly.

Adrien gave her a long look this time. And then he reached his right hand over and squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah. Because now I can kiss you whenever I want." he chuckled.

"Hey, this is still the _first date!_ "

"Do you not want me to?"

"...I can't say that."

"I'll surprise attack you."

She met his gaze, eyes wide in an odd look. He only smiled. So slowly, she leaned over the seat and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Surprise," she whispered.

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

"This is _pathetic!_ " Marinette wailed as she shoved the mop back into the water bucket. She leaned against the wood with a loud sigh, sweat trickling down her face in little beads. Her hair was covered by a red bandana, a single ponytail poking out a small space behind her head, and her outfit, luckily, was comfortable as was fitting for the situation. She had a simple white tank-top, blue jean shorts that hugged her curves, and a deep blue sweatshirt tied around her waist.

The outfit someone wore when they were cleaning. And unlucky Marinette was given no other option but to do just that. A punishment more than anything.

Wiping the back of her hand over her forehead, Mari viewed her progress grimly. The entire smooth floor was slick with water and soap, just waiting to dry. "I should put up one of those yellow signs..." the girl muttered to herself. "Before someone slips... which will probably be me."

As she turned back to begin working again, down the hall behind her came the sound of a door. The girl peeked to see who it was, before everything stilled.

Adrien Agreste was walking this way. Alone, with a bag probably for his fencing equipment, and attention on his phone.

 _Oh GOD IT'S HIM?!_ she inwardly screamed, whipping around and feeling herself beginning to tremble. _WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?! I'M ALL SWEATY AND JUST... UUUUUGH WHY?!_

She hugged the mop closer to her, unable to find the strength to lift it up and out of the water.

Oh... no... the _water_...

With a loud cry, Marinette heard the sickening squeak of shoes and the crash of a body hitting the wet floor. At once she whirled around, dropping the mop with a clatter and springing effortlessly towards the fallen boy. "Oh GOD, Adrien I'm so, so, so, so sorr-"

Everything blurred as she went down in a loud uproar. She fell backwards, her feet skidding forwards in a moment, and smashed into the ground beside the startled boy. Hands looped under her body, slightly bracing her slip, but still the girl groaned and rubbed her butt painfully when her conscious caught up with her.

"M-Marinette, you okay?" Adrien asked, his hands still holding her up. Honestly, Mari felt too much guilt to acknowledge how close they were.

She cupped her hands and bowed her head, turning to Adrien with teary eyes. "I'm so, so, so, so, _so extremely sorry_ for this! I should have put up a sign or alerted you or just-"

"Marinette, it's fine-"

"-have grabbed the fan right away and set it up so the floor could _dry_ and I knew you were at fencing and I knew you would come down this hallway and-shit, I didn't even think about the water making you fall, I just wanted to see y-AH, sorry for swearing, I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!"

"Mari!" Her nickname made her jump, bluebell eyes meeting emerald gemstones. He looked serious. _And it's hooooooo-NO! I don't have the right to call him hot when I made him slip like this!_ "It's not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was trying to get a hold of my dad's assistant and-" He stopped himself. Probably wondering why he was telling awkward Marinette what he was distracted by, when it wasn't even her business. He cleared his throat softly. "You... clean the halls?"

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "A-ah, it's just a-a... they asked me to... just clean the halls of the school s-so I don't have to do a big project that I missed..." Yeah, for always coming in late, one particular class was falling behind in her grades. The one she always ended up missing. So, as much as this was a punishment, it also was mentioned it would make up a giant assignment she couldn't have hoped to turn in on time. All she had to do was clean the halls for two weeks.

Two weeks...

Adrien glanced down as the slick floor. "Oh... well you're doing a good job." he tried.

She glanced at his face again. "A-ah... thank you... b-but really, I'm so sorry about the water Adri-"

"It's cool."

Marinette bit her lip nervously. There was a still moment of silence, and then Adrien tried to stand up, eventually succeeding. He towered over the petite half-Chinese girl, holding a hand out to help her up. Graciously she took it, though only after first taking off the red glove over her hand, which reminded Mari of her current appearance. As soon as she was standing, she girl became pale. "I-I'm sorry for how I look! Oh God, I feel so embarrassed!"

Adrien laughed lightly, giving his classmate a wink that made her heart stop. "It's fine. You look kinda... nice. Or, different. But a nice difference." he responded.

Mari huffed softly, hugging her arms with now both red gloves off and being stuffed beside her waist, in between her blue sweatshirt. "I guess thank you?" she murmured, now joining him in twin laughter.

Only for her to step back towards the mop and slip again.

With a scream out of pure shock and horror, Mari tried to whirl around and balance herself, only to fall forwards and into Adrien's reaching arms. But her force and the wet floor didn't go together, and both teens gripped one another as they fell. And just like that, Marinette felt something soft and warm against her lips, and her eyes were only inches from his.

And when they landed, time seemed to slow down. As they noticed their position; the water seeping into the back of Adrien's shirt, his hands on her waist, her legs between his, her hands on his chest... and lips together.

She pulled away first, shock rippling through her body, and horror. She remained hovering above the blushing blond boy for a moment before she shot backwards-only for her legs to slide from under her body and cause Marinette to fall a third time onto her back.

 **"EeeEEEP!"** Her squeal was masked by her hands raising to cover her face, unable to view Adrien's expression as he sat up. "I-I-I AM SO SORRY ADRIEN!"

She peeked through her fingers, bluebell eyes stinging with tears, and found a red-faced model looking away with a twisted expression. "I-I should be apologizing, Ma..." he trailed off on her name, gulping and giving her a quick glance, only deepening the blush. "I-it's my fault..."

She shook her head at once, hands removing themselves and resting limply at her sides. "No, i-it's seriously not your fault... I-I should have..." Her sucked in her lips, now suddenly extremely interested in that damn floor in front of her.

"I-I could have..."

"T-the sign and fan..."

"Maybe we can..."

"Just find me a hole to hide in..."

"I'd like to..."

"I'll never leave my room again..."

He offered the shyest of smiles. "M-Marinette, this doesn't... let's just pretend that didn't happen and stay friends?" he suggested.

 _Friends._ The word curled over her tongue. Mari blinked oddly at him. _You consider us... friends?_

Quickly, she nodded in agreement. "Right! Right, right, right... _friends._ Friends is g-good, friends is..."

"Nice..." he put in.

She swallowed, shrinking away with her face burning ten times worse than his. "N-nice. Nice, y-yeah... friends... nice... heheh..."

Awkward.

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

"Hey, remember when Alya and Nino pinned all those pictures-"

Marinette let out a squeal, almost making Adrien jerk the wheel in surprise and crash the car. "No, no, NO! Why are you remembering all the embarrassing times NOW?!" she cried, horrified he would bring THAT up.

Adrien offered his best friend /slash\ girlfriend a wicked smirk. "To see you blush." he admitted. "It's _purr-ty_ cute, _Purr-incess._ "

The adorable girl pouted. "Not the cat puns... Minou, _purr-ease_ don't do that _meow_."

And Adrien barked with laughter the second Mari finished punning.

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

When Marinette entered the classroom, exactly two weeks after the awkward did-not-ever-happen kiss with Adrien, she came upon the most horrifying sight in all of history. Just even thinking back on this moment sends the poor girl into a panic attack, similar to the one she experienced that day. A ghastly beast was in her sight, of paper cuts and terrors of the emotions and relationships, bending the very meaning of friendship and love.

Crowding around the board in the front of class, everyone slowly met Marinette's bluebell eyes. Then they turned to the culprits-Alya and Nino looking incredibly smug, with a noticeable swinging camera in her supposed best friend's hands.

And the mass number of Adrien and Marinette pictures mashed together in a collage on the wall. Photoshopped, real ones, drawings, stick figures... all horrors combined into one name. Kisses, hugs, future kids, questionable poses-one name.

 _Adrinette_

"A... a... a-a-ahabaja..." Mari could not form words.

Alya seemed to glitter in joyous victory.

Marinette sputtered again. And then she shrieked, of the most damned highest pitch and worst fury ever imagined. "ALYA CÉSAIRE."

The classmates stepped back as Mari stormed forward, a dark aura surrounding the girl's atmosphere. Nino shrank back behind a now trembling former-best-friend Alya. And despite her height, Marinette was absolutely intimidating.

"You."

"Did."

"Not."

But she had. And just then, the doors opened. And what followed was a high sounding-though not anywhere near Marinette's howl-scream from a certain blond bully. And an open-jawed blond model.

Marinette cast them a dark look. And then she turned back to Alya, snatched her shirt, and pointed a finger slowly at the board. Somehow, she was pointing directly at a certain hallway accidental kiss, one that looked agonisingly familiar to the one two weeks ago.

"Clean. This. Up."

And then Marinette was gone. She utterly vanished out of the room, moving so fast that everyone's terror made them black out during her leave. Even Adrien missed the pure evil showing on the girl's face, as she plotted revenge upon those who wronged her.

From the board, Alya and Nino fell into a pit of trembles and tears, terrified of what they had conjured up.

The classmates were silent.

Cloé had fainted sometime, but no one really cared when.

And Adrien stepped forward to get a better view of the picture board, blushing madly now. And then he cast Alya and Nino an odd look.

"I'll just... help a bit... to get rid of some of this..." he murmured, reaching up and unpinning a few pictures. The hallway kiss included, a family one photoshopped, an adorable Marinette, and both teens dressed up to resemble the superheroes in the Miraculous Ladybug comic.

He swiftly left the room before anyone could question him. Question why he stuffed the pictures in his bag. And questioned why he was smiling.

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

The movie theatre was just in sight. Marinette had her head resting on her hands as she stared out the windshield, watching the bright lights draw closer and illuminating the dark. _We'll cuddle up with popcorn to that new horror movie... and Adrien will hold my hand every time I get scared..._ She almost squealed in excitement, absolutely anticipating an amazing time. Their first date, though they were so comfortable with one another it really felt like the hundredth. _But no. This is the OFFICIAL first date._ she told herself warmly. _And I can't wait!_

They stopped at a red light once more. Adrien took this time to lean back, his foot on the brake on instinct, and turned his green eyes onto the baker's daughter. "Did you know they have cuddle seats at some movie theatres?" he asked, piping up conversation.

Marinette turned to him smugly. "Oh?" she snickered. "Are you trying to say something here?"

"That I want to cuddle my girlfriend? Yes."

She felt her face heat up and she became flabbergasted once more. "W-well, are we making this o-official?" she squeaked.

He reached his hand over again, and she intertwined her fingers into his. His smile was so warm and sincere, she felt her heart melt. "Do you want to?"

She didn't hesitate. "Of course." And then she dug out her phone. "Facebook official starting now."

" _Wooow_ , we're already Facebook official? That's a big step right there." he teased with a chuckle.

She turned her eyes to her phone. "In a moment we will be. No going back now, you crossed the line when you mentioned cuddling." she replied breezily.

"Oh God I love you, Marinette."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Are you listening?"

"Mm-hmm..."

He prodded her side, and she cried out as he tickled her lightly. "Maaari, don't ignore your Facebook official booyfriend~!"

She smiled softly. "Oh Chat Noir, I already belong to someone called Adrien Agreste. He's _extremely_ dreamy, and hot, and just plain gorgeous! I think I'm in love..."

"Well, My Lady, _purr-haps_ *I shall reveal my identity to you. For as much as I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I believe she may have caught my heart twice by accident."

'Ladybug' raised her head, meeting the emerald eyes of 'Chat Noir'. "Oh really, Kitty?"

He winked flirtatiously at her. " _Purr-haps_ we shall dance again and reveal even more secrets?"

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

Her outfit was beautiful. Custom made by her own hands, of red and black ladybug styled, and a glittery mask around her eyes. And yet no one seemed to recognize she was Marinette.

In her red gloves, she sipped a glass cup of orange soda and peered around. Everyone had dressed up nicely for the School Dance. All beautiful dresses and neat tuxes, and yet still Mari was able to tell who was under the mask. Alix and Kim were leaning against a wall, chatting simply with challenging looks. Myléne and Ivan were dancing happily in the crowd. Cloé and Sabrina were strutting around, showing off their pretty, glittery gowns. Max seemed to be somewhere else entirely, yet Juleka, Rose and Nathanael seemed to be having a fabulous time dancing as a trio. And off across the room, Alya and Nino seemed to be leaning in awfully close...

"Hey."

Mari jumped, turning to a blond male dressed in black. "O-oh," she murmured, glancing around warily. "Hey."

The man smirked, eyes glittering green. He took her right hand gently, raising it up to kiss it, yet at the last moment Marinette pulled away and pushed the flirt back with her index finger upon his nose.

"Ah, ah, ah kitty cat." she teased, gesturing to the cat ears above his head and the belt-like tail hanging behind him.

He smiled softly, "Fine, Bugaboo." He gestured to her red-and-black dress. "Ladybugs?"

She flushed a bit. "It's after a superhero in a comic." she admitted shyly.

"So is my suit. Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

"Oh wow, talk about a coincidence." the girl murmured, absolutely surprised by their luck.

'Chat Noir' snickered softly at that. His hand waved at the crowd. "Haven't you noticed? A lot of people here are cosplaying as Miraculous Ladybug characters. I'm just shocked I'm one of only two Chat Noirs. I figured he would have been more popular..."

Now actually noticing people's costumes, Marinette could see some resemblance to the super villains of the comic. Well, her whole class had talked about it, so she wasn't too shocked when her classmates were most of the cosplayers.

She felt her hand taken again, Chat's eyes glistening with amusement. "Can I have this dance, My Lady?" he murmured softly, though she heard him perfectly above the music.

And she smiled as well. "I suppose so, Kitten." And was led out to the middle of the crowd.

They held hands in their right and a grip on the shoulder or waist with the left. They swayed softly at first as the music dimmed into a slow dance. Classmates took hands, teachers watched warily through narrowed eyes. Marinette spotted Alix and Kim spinning rapidly around, probably having challenged the other to see who would throw up first. Myléne and Ivan, and Alya and Nino were locked in the soft music notes. And yet the funniest group was Juleka, Rose and Nathanael again-each grabbing hands and twirling around with quiet laughter as they enjoyed their tight friendship.

Chat Noir moved closer as the sound grew louder, yet still slow. They spun around. And 'Ladybug' fell into a daydream. Of the gym turning into a ballroom. Of the students shifting into blank faces, yet signature ones pulling through the gaps of blurry scenes. Lady WiFi and Bubbler shooting dark looks at the twirling super heroes, faces shimmering with Papillon's mask. Timebreaker and Dark Cupid whipped around, eyes just as deep and mysterious. Reflekta, Princess Fragrance and Evillustrator were suddenly no longer laughing in joyous happiness, but of secret ambitions.

 _I am Ladybug,_ her eyes closed gently, remaining a sliver open as the music became dull. Like she were underwater. _We're a team._

Her eyes raised. Finding Chat Noir there. He was not smiling, but he was happy. Trusting her. Knowing Ladybug had a plan. She always did.

 _I have a plan._ she told herself. And then they spun faster. The Akumatized victims faded into smoke as she grew determined, their dancing growing intense. _I am Ladybug._

"Lucky Charm..." she murmured sleepily. Drunk off of the music. Lulled into the unknown fantasy.

Chat Noir's eyes narrowed slowly. "Cataclysm." he added.

And the world around them grew foggy and hazy. And slowly, they leaned forward.

But then it all crashed down, and just as their lips met, 'Ladybug' shot backwards. Her eyes were wide in horror. Chat Noir seemed nervous now, holding her hand and waist awkwardly. "A-ah, I'm sorry! I just-"

"I think you're really pretty." he admitted softy.

She bit her lip. And then she let him go. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." she tried.

He looked down sadly. "I-I want to-"

"Chat Noir, or whatever your name is, I'm sorry. I like someone else." she told him sharply. _And this is the point he's Akumatized..._

He said nothing. And then Chat smiled at her, and to himself. "Maybe it's _meow?_ " he teased warmly.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Kitty. I doubt that. The boy I like is kind... and intelligent..."

Chat crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. "I like a girl myself." he admitted, with a giddy laugh. "She's sweet, and adorable... and I... I think I love her."

Marinette took his hand softly. They met gazes, bluebell and emerald. "I wish you luck then, Chat. I'm sure she's perfect for you."

He laughed, "She is."

Marinette glanced away. "He is, too."

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

The light turned green. Adrien gave her hand another squeeze, and she expected him to put both hands on the steering wheel. But instead, he held on, pressing on the accelerator and pushing straight ahead.

"Just love holding hands?" she laughed.

He looked at her. Smiling. Absolutely in love.

The lights illuminated her figure. Her black hair shimmered, the blue tints glittering. She smiled so shyly and warm. The lights grew brighter until he saw it wasn't from a building or street light.

His mouth opened, "Mari-"

And the car shattered the windows as it smashed into her door, rolling the vehicle over, turning everything black.

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

 **OooOOO~! Snap!**

 **This is where I say that this was inspired by that one movie... thing... where the two brothers get in the car accident, and then are ghosts for a few seconds, and... OKAY, I don't know the name of the movie, but** ** _bear with me here_** **.**

 **I don't know... Hikari Neko made an MDD Youtube vid on it, sooo yeah.**

 **Also Chapter Two will be posted tomorrow... or the next day. Or the next chance I get. :3 But until then who knooows whether they live or die...?**


	2. Resolve

Marinette whimpered as Adrien's arms hugged her tight. But she did not feel his warmth. Only a freezing, biting wind. The sound of sirens echoed loudly around them.

He shimmered beside her.

"Dads going to kill me." he murmured, eyes catching sight of a blurry, totalled car.

Marinette took his hands in her own. "What's going on?" she whispered, bluebell eyes glistening with tears as footsteps sounded and a bright beam of a flashlight's glow shot around.

Adrien tightened his grip. "They're looking for us." he replied coldly.

"Who?" she pleaded. Terrified. Cold.

But he shook his head.

The footsteps echoed.

She cuddled tighter into his grasp. "Adrien, I'm scared." she breathed, crystal tears sliding down.

He wiped her cheeks with his right hand. He kissed her forehead. "Don't leave me."

She trembled. And shivered. "I'm cold." she cried softly, nuzzling into his chest.

He pressed her tightly against himself. "Shh, shh... they'll find us... just stay awake with me..."

She shook her head. "Adrien, it hurts so much..."

He jolted.

"Adrien!"

He was out for just a moment. And then he was back, and Marinette wasn't in his arms. She was in front of him. He reached for her. "Mari-" he tried.

She stepped back. "Stop."

He stared at her. "Marinette..."

She shook her head. "Wake up, Adrien." Expressionless.

"Why are you so calm..." He felt the tears falling. Not believing this. "Why..."

But she remained still. "Please wake up..." she pleaded, finally showing grief.

"Marinette, don't leave me-" He jolted again, a hand flying to his chest from the pain. She remained unmoving. "Marinette-"

"Wake up, Adrien."

"Why are you so calm? Why won't you wake up with me?" he sobbed, shaking madly. She began to cry.

"W-wa-ke up..." she sniffled.

He reached for her again. "Wake up with me." he ordered.

"Adrien-"

"I won't wake up unless you do!" Adrien snapped. His hands grew white as they closed into tight fists. "Why are you so _calm_? You can't leave me, Marinette! You _can't_! Please, don't go!"

She reached for his hand. "I'm sorry." she whispered. As their hands met, her fingers turned into smoke.

"No... no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

She was smoke. She was gone.

He fell. His chest jolted. He screamed her name. And then his eyes opened to light. His chest hurt.

 _Where... is she...?_

He felt electricity building in his body. A woman peered over him. "Oh Adrien, I knew we hadn't lost you!" The voice was familiar. But Adrien's mind was dull.

From far, far away another voice spoke. "Adrien's alive, Rose?!"

"Yes, yes! He's alive! He's alive!"

His mouth shifted. _Where is Marinette...?_

Rose leaned closer. "Shh, shh. Don't talk, you barely survived that car accident." she murmured sadly.

 _Where is Marinette?_

"How is he doin', Rose?"

 _Where is Marinette?_

"I'm checking right now."

 _Where is... Mari?_

His eyes looped around the room. And they rested on the bed beside him. And he saw a hand just sticking out of a blanket.

"M... Mari... n-nette...?" he gasped.

Rose's soft voice tried to calm him down.

He sat up quickly, his head buzzing, and snatched her right hand before Rose could stop him. "M-Marinette?!" he screamed, not hearing Rose's protests. Not hearing anything. "Marinette, oh God, please don't-"

Rose's words suddenly registered. _"S_e's… de_d, A_ie_!"_

She's dead.

He blacked out.

 _I killed her._

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

 ** _"...Officers arrived on seen to find four cars badly damaged, two rolled over and one on it's side. Total there were six cars in the collision, starting with the first car being nailed in the passenger's side and the back, flipping over and landing with a crushing force. The fourth car caught the brunt of the roll, smashing into the third vehicle-the one which had rear ended the black car-and sending that one rolling as well. With three dead-"_**

Adrien's eyes opened slowly as he understood the reporter on the T.V., and knew at once what the story was about. The car on screen, the most damaged, was beyond recognizable. He refused to believe, for a moment, that he had been in that thing during the accident.

He was in a white room. Curled up into bleach white blankets and connected to a beeping monitor. And he had one thought.

 _I killed her._

The doors opened. Three familiar faces were shocked to see his green eyes open. "Oh thank God, Adrien?!" Alya was the first to cry, rushing over and throwing her arms around his neck. "Holy crap, your awake! Oh my God-Nino, Nino, Nino-!"

Nino was there, taking both his girlfriend and best friend in a bone-crushed hug. "Duuude, how do you feel? Totally trippin' on your painkillers?" he laughed.

Adrien held no happiness. He only asked one thing. "I killed her."

For a moment, the two were still. And then Alya frowned softly and took his hand. "Marinette...?" she murmured.

He nodded.

"You..."

Rose, the paramedic and friend, pointed to the television before turning up the volume.

Adrien watched it. As faces appeared.

 ** _"Those three dead in the crash are-"_**

Rose sniffled. "Those poor strangers. Their families must be crushed..." she pitied, wiping a tear.

Adrien was trembling, not even stopping the tears from falling. "M-Marinette i-i-is-?" He couldn't finish.

So instead, Alya smiled and did for him. "She's hurt badly. A bit out of it... but surgery went well. Though there have been a few scares, she'll make a full recovery, the doctors say."

Rose drifted closer. "She was incredibly lucky. The doctors don't know how she miraculously survived." the girl put in.

Adrien leaned his head back further into the pillow. "She's... alive..." he whispered.

 _Miraculously survived._

 _Incredibly lucky._

"Miraculous Ladybug..."

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

"Y-you couldn't have been Chat Noir!" Marinette shrieked, pointing a finger accusingly at Adrien, who only shrugged sheepishly. "I-I-we almost _kissed!_ "

Adrien laughed, drawing closer. "I knew it was _meow_ you had fallen for, My Lady." he teased.

Marinette facepalmed. "No, no, no, NO! All the signs were there! The cat puns! The damn cat puns were there all along!"

He took her hand away, eyes glistening. "I can't believe that beautiful Ladybug cosplayer was _you_ , Marinette." he whispered.

Mari scowled. "The big picture here is that YOU WERE CHAT!"

"Yes. I know."

"And I-I almost k-k-kis... k-kis-ki..."

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. A purely magical moment. Fireworks went off as they both melted into it. Her anger dissipated. He smiled against her lips softly.

When he pulled away, Mari looked pale. "Are my kisses really that bad...?" Adrien winced.

Though she slowly shook her head. "I... I just... died."

He tilted his head innocently. "But you're still here." he mused.

"I miraculously survived, then."

"You're incredibly lucky to have then, Bugaboo."

"Pfft..." And she leaned in closer. "Though seriously... when's the first date?" she asked, running a hand over his chest softly, a teasing smile spreading her freckled cheeks.

Adrien blushed, just a bit, before looking thoughtful. "How about... tomorrow night. I'll pick you up for that new scary movie in town we wanted to see." he suggested.

Mari bit her lip. "That far away...?" she whined.

He leaned close. "We have a few hours until I have to leave." he reasoned, gesturing to around her room.

Mari looked away, blushing madly. "H-hey, we only got together yesterday..." _Took us long enough..._

He hummed. "I was implying a movie and cuddle time on the couch, like usual."

And of course, she almost fainted, but not before squealing out in embarrassment. "I WASN'T IMPLYING ANYTHING EITHER!" Before the two fell into laughter.

Laughter of two best friends. Of two close lovers. Always together. Never alone. They were meant for one another.

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

All they needed were words now. The details didn't matter. Not of their wounds, or condition, or what's going on around them... only what they would say.

"Love you, Adrien."

"Love you too, Marinette."

"Heh... so when's our next first date?"

"Weeell you need to recover first. Once you're out of the hospital, I'll bring you to your parent's bakery. That doesn't sound like a bad date, right?"

"Okay hottie, but this time _I_ get to drive."

"HEY! Don't tease me with THAT!"

"Jeez... it wasn't your fault."

"Whose was it?"

"Mmhmm... can I take the blame?"

"You weren't driving."

"I should have been looking out my window."

"I think that's my job."

"It WAS safe to go. That car flew out of no where."

"Yeah, well it was fleeing from the bank. Probably cause. "

"At least the cops were close behind then."

"And we stopped the bad guy."

"We really are super heroes."

"Who could have super died."

"Haha, Adrien, not funny."

"I thought it was, My Lady."

"Mm-hmm... though next time, let's stop the bad guys with a yo-yo and stick instead of a car."

"Chat Noir has a baton, not a _stick_."

"Okay, a _baton_. You have one?"

"I cosplayed Chat. Of course I bought his signature weapon. You have her yo-yo?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't let me swing off buildings."

"Ever tried it?"

"No, and I'm not about to risk my life again anytime soon. We're getting married, Adrien, and growing old together."

"Sounds like the _Purr-fect_ plan, Bugaboo."

* * *

 **MLMLMiraculousLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLadybugMLMLMLMLML**

* * *

Boom. Done.

I let Mari live. Because honestly, precious cinnamon roll Adri doesn't need to feel guilty for the rest of his life because he 'killed' his girlfriend! I at least care that much... mmfm... I was extremely tempted to kill her, though.

But THANK YOU ALL for the favorites, followings and reviews - and just plain reading this story! Sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter, and also sorry for how terrible this story (mostly this chapter) was... mobile just saps away all attempts at detail...

BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED ANYWAY, and thank you all again! Have a nice day, and hope you feel better now that you know they're alive! :3


End file.
